magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Sarvain
If you look carefully enough, you can spot holes all around The Keep, sometimes in rather unlikely locations. These burrows are created and used by the sarvains. Their favorite spots to dig are around The Stream, where the moist soil makes it easy to create dens and food is readily available. There are plenty of grubs and roots for the sarvains to feast on, as well as ants, snails, and worms to make pleasing meals. It's an amusing sight to see one of these animals feed, as their tongues are very long and flexible. Like most companions, they are able to hunt for their own meals, and rely on their magi for very little. When left to their own devices, they busy themselves with expanding their mazes and are rather solitary. In the wild they live along the edges of deserts and near water, where the ground is easiest for digging and food most plentiful. They also possess the wonderful skills of being able to find lost items, valuable artifacts that have long been buried and forgotten. Once located, these treasures can usually be dug up quickly enough, and many lost items have been discovered with the aid of these creatures. Egg This pink egg has a strange texture, and its shell is amazingly strong. Hatchling Whenever frightened, this small hatchling rolls up tight, forming an impenetrable ball. The thick plating that grows along the backs of sarvains acts like armor, giving these tiny creatures constant protection, which is quite necessary given their size. During the daytime, these hatchlings are nowhere to be seen, as they are sleeping deep in the ground. As soon as night falls, however, they are busy bustling around, exploring and searching for tidbits to eat. Although not very social creatures, these little ones enjoy being carried about in a dark pocket, especially if they are fed a treat or two. They get along best with gemhogs, who they will burrow and even occasionally dwell with. Adult With claws that seem too large for their small bodies, sarvains are able to bury into the ground in mere seconds. The speed of their digging is amazing, and quite useful during quests and explorations. Indeed, those who have seen these creatures burrow often compare the action to swimming, as if the soil were nothing more than water. The thick plating along their heads protects them from any injury caused by flying dirt or rocks. As hatchlings, they must be taught by their elders how to properly burrow, and are rather slower at it than the adults. As they become more experienced they are able to dig much faster, and their protective plating slowly hardens. Once fully grown, they reach only a hand span in length, making them one of the smaller companions. Because of this, they do not often socialize with other animals, but mostly keep to themselves: playful hatchlings would find it far too tempting to make a game out of rolling these creatures about. It is only recently that these creatures have been seen around The Keep: their eggs are buried far below the ground, making them very difficult to obtain. Breeding Additional Information * No. 377 * Obtained from: ** the Stream during Valentine's Day 2013 ** breeding two regular Sarvains * Released: February 14, 2013 * Artist: Glasswalker, Jrap17 * Description: Damien * Event: This is special version of Sarvain released for Valentines Event 2013. At that time only adult was black, eggs and hatchlings looked like regular creatures. As of Valentine's Day 2014, the eggs and hatchlings have been recoloured to match the adults. Jrap17 provided the recoloured hatchling and egg sprites. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Valentines Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Sarvains